dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Dracula Lillian Dracule
Lady Dracula Lillian Dracule is the only daughter and remaining Heir of Lord Dracula Dracule. She is Alexander Purgatory's '''future Queen Piece and second and final love interest. Appearance Dracula is a tall, voluptuous woman with unearthly beauty. Due to her heritage, Dracula has her Father's piercing red eyes and her mother's blonde hair. Her normal outfit usually consists of a black and purple dress with a cape in the shape of bat's wings. She also has a Blood Rose in her hair in memory of her parents. Personality Dracula is known for her kindness, generosity and easy going nature, but only when she's not acting for her house. When she is, Dracula has an unbreakable will, sharp tongue and overwhelming presence that makes others listen. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Dracula is powerful, able to toss Ultimate Class Being's aside like rag-dolls. Though Super Class Beings, like Sirzech Lucifer, cannot be tossed around as easily but can be hurt if she puts enough power into it. Blood Magic Wielder: As a Vampire, Dracula has immense magical knowledge in the use of Blood Magic. Dracula has spent hundreds of years mastering this magical branch. This allows her to control people's blood, turning them into puppets or killing them from the inside by vibrating the blood cells. Magical Knowledge: Dracula is well versed in all magical arts, having spent most of her immortal life learning them. Speed: Dracula is able to move in the blink of an eye, years of training has allowed her to become the fastest supernatural being know in all the different factions. Titan's Blood Rapier: Dracula's personally forged weapon of choice, Titan's Blood gained it's name after it was cooled in the blood of the Titan of Strength, Atlas. The red blade is able to cut through angel's with ease, as the blade produces a toxin that turns an Angel's insides into liquid. When used against Devils, the blade will make Devil's react if it was a holy sword. Dracula is also able to cover the blade in magical Black Vampire fire, making the Rapier even deadlier as the Black Fire harms supernatural beings by leaving there souls burnt and can even rip the soul from someone if the fire does enough damage. Dracule Vampire Trait: Like her father, Dracula has the family trait. When she feeds off of someone, she drains them of their life and adds them to her own. These additional years can be used to heal her body when Dracula losses a part of her body but she cannot regain those years unless she feeds again. Creature Control: As a Vampire, Dracula has complete control over creatures of the night; Wolfs, Bats, Rats and many more. The animals eyes gain a reddish tinge around the iris when under her control. Weaknesses Holy Items and blessed Weaponry: Dracula, like all Vampires, is harmed by Blessed weapons and Holy objects, like Holy Water and the Holy Cross. Direct Sunlight: Dracula is burned quite easily if directly hit by Sunlight, but she knows magic to negate Sunlight's effects if she is going to be outside for extended periods of time. Wooden Stakes: Dracula can be killed instantly by a Wooden stake through the heart. Blood: Dracula must feed to stay alive, though she can sate her hunger through blood supplements for weeks at a time before she must drink real blood. Trivia * Dracula's original name was Bellatrix Lillian Dracule before the death of her family and she took on her Father's name. * Dracula's Measurements are B112-W63-H99 * Dracula usually feeds off of Alexander Purgatory, her King, as he is immune to the effects of being turned into a Vampire due to being the Master of the Darkness. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Devils __NOEDITSECTION__